Done
by Heartring49
Summary: After being hurt with words and knifes and having your soul slowly broken by your so called friends. Can Leo survive being on his own in New York while avoiding his friends. Follow Leo, plus some entry's in his journal. About his time at camp Half-Blood, New York gangs. And what happens when Leo is caught by the six.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys feel happy today? Well i'm about to poop/rain on your parade. I was hit with an idea literally. A book flew and hit me and as I fall falling I had this idea. So you're going to fall with me. Cue Evil laughter. Any ways enjoy, or** **don't. Ps this is post-war**

 **!Cleaned up version!**

 _ **Eyes**_ **  
**

 _ **Eyes are said to windows into the soul.**_

 **Well my eyes are shattered, and so is my soul. _  
_**

* * *

Leo was done. Soooo done. He tried. Really, he did. But too much was weighting on him. Too much! He officially made up his mind of leaving this hell 6 hours ago. It all started on July 4. A supposedly happy day.

* * *

"Hazel. Hazel you ok." Leo called as he walked up to the Hades cabin. It was the 4th of July and Leo was excited. Today was the one day of the year he got to set off fireworks and cause explosion without getting huge trouble with Chiron. Time for pay back on Clarisse La Rue for the prank she had pulled on him.

Leo looked in the window and saw Frank and Hazel making out on the bed. 'I'm scarred for life" Leo muttered as he briskly walked away.

Next, he decided he was going to find Annabeth to ask her a few questions about tonight. She was kind of the organizer of the event even if she didn't know it. He was going to ask her if there was a theme going on with the fireworks. And what it was and blah. He really didn't care as long as he got to set off the fireworks. But he knew Annabeth would have his head if he messed up being the perfectionist she was.

But when he did find Annabeth she was a tab bit distracted. She and Percy were having a picnic on the beach. She was violently snorting at something Percy did. And even though it literally screamed cheesy, Leo didn't want to intrude on the romantic lunch. Piper would kill him.

Finally off to find Piper and probably Jason. Leo knew they were together. It was July 4th for heavens sake the would likely be conjoined till the day was over. But when he did find her in the Aphrodite cabin. Jason was not with her. Surprised, but a little bit relived.

He was a tab bit put down from the mess of a morning he just had.

"Piper I wanted to te-"

"Stop talking, Its annoying. And I was having a good morning too." Piper complained glaring at him. Leo was more then confused. Piper might tell him he was annoying but never so meanly. What was up with her?

"Sorry I didn't mea-" Leo apologized sadly.

"Did I not just tell you to shut up. God! I just wish you'd disappear and not come back. You're a disgrace and should not even be in the presence of me, your superior." Piper shot back.

Well that burned and hole in my heart Leo thought. What did I do to her?

It was like she read his mind when she replied with "Even you just standing there disgusts me. "Listen carefully," she said while poking him in the chest. Her nail leaving bloody crescent marks in his flesh.

"No one wants you here. "The war is over there is now no use for you now." 'We were all just standing you. Waiting for the war to be over so be could dispose of you. No one needs you. Just go away" she all but screamed. Taking the hint Leo trudged away. But what he didn't see was her eyes glowing a harsh purple smoke swirling around her once multicolored orbs, practically spilling over she cheeks. As she laughed in a way the was not human like. The "glow" left satisfied as her knees locked and she collapsed on the ground.

That night Leo quickly finished the firework show. He just wanted to lie in is bed a cry his heart out. Even if the fireworks were beautifully designed and took a lot of work and effort. Plus the satisfaction of people happily discussing his work. Still could not make the unfortunate events that happened that day disappear.

I mean why would his Piper say that? Were they really just using him for the giant war and now disposing of him? Why was it always him who suffered?

With thoughts swirled around in his head. And a tear tracked down his cheek. Leo passed out.

The next day Piper acted like the conversation never happen. She acted the same to him. Smiling at his halfhearted jokes. Scolding him for doing something he wasn't supposed to. She acted like Piper.

And even though she obviously had no intention of hurting him. He couldn't help up flinch every time she touched him.

And soon his "friends" began to notice. "Leo are you okay" Hazel started. After Leo literally shook when Piper and his arm brushed against each other. "I'm fine." Oh look at the time" Leo fibbed for he had no watch. "I've got to go do... stuff." He announced and ran off.

"What's with him He's been acting weird all day" Jason reported. "I think he's sacred of me." Piper whispered. "Well did you do anything to him?"

"No."

"Then everything will be fine." Jason soothed.

"I hope so" Piper moaned worried about her little brother.

 _Little did she know things were about to get worse._

 **A/N Did you enjoy it. I hope so i've got a lot planed for this story. I welcome advice of any kind. And will take your idea into considerations. Please review or I will possess your soul and make you review. Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll work on it**


	2. Entry number one

**Thanks so much for all the support. It really makes me extremely happy that you like what I am doing. I Know I suck at writing but i'm trying my best. And since i am going to Vermont. I'll have less time to write but i'll give it my best. I hope you enjoy chapter two. Review and give me ideas. Any feed back (including bad) helps. Enjoy!**

 **Ps. I know that in the family descriptions that a bunch of them are dating. But please work with me here. This is how I see them if they were a family. If you see it differently review and tell me. Also I know I got the age range wrong, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't be stupid! :)**

"After being on the street and all the foster home I had been through. You'd think I'd be ready to take the rejection of my friends.

It would just be just have been one more false life I had just learned to love. But the thing is I was ready for that. I was ready to have been thrown away. To be used one last time and then have no use keeping.

But that did not happen. Sometimes I wish it did. It would of been much less painful. But what did happen... *Shudder* was absolutely dreadful."

* * *

It was three days after the Piper incident. And Leo was a tad bit less terrified of his best friend. Only a tad. What had happened shook him up a lot. Why would it not? Being verbally attacked by someone you loved. (Brotherly love people.) What if it got worse? Piper could charmspeak the other to attack him. To betray him.

I mean what could he do? Even though Piper had scarred him for life with her word of truth. She was like the older sister he had never gotten. And If it got to the point where she tried to maim him. Leo would not fight back. He could not hurt her. Same for the rest. They were his dysfunctional family.

Hazel was the loveable younger sister he had to protect from the big bad world. To teach about modern day and it's strangeness. To stand between her and Frank when they held hands or kissed.

Frank was the stronger, but kinder older brother. The one who was always ready to listen. But complained when Leo made fun of him for being clumsy. Frank was the softy of the family. But was fiercely protective all the same.

Jason was like a twin to Percy. Always competing with each other. Trying to prove one of them is superior. They argued all the time, just for the sake of it. And making fun each other seemed to be a great way to pass time. But both would jump of a cliff for the other one and for anyone else.

Annabeth was the mother. She was always taking care of everyone. Plus she had a habit of correcting everyone's grammar. She seemed to know everything and you could always go to her with a question or if you needed help.

And even though their family was a little wonky. All of them would go to the end of the earth to help each other. 'Cause that what family's do, or so Leo thought.

* * *

At the time Leo was just fiddling around with wires. Not really having a goal on what he was making. Just letting his hand take the wheels. When It hit him.

"If something happens to me I want to be remembered as not just a repair boy with a bad past. But someone one cared, and loved for his friends even if they 'threw him away."

I'll record what happened when Piper went berserk. And if the others ever decide to follow her I'll make sure so say in the "journal" that I don't blame them. So they don't get in trouble with the Gods and Goddesses also Chiron.

Let them know that even though "this tragedy" happened I will always love them and will cherish the time even though I know most of them silently despised me.

I will always remember the time. Leo Valdez didn't leave, but was pushed away.

* * *

 **First Entry**

 **I know when I was ten and living on the streets. I promised myself I would not ever write entries in a diary of any sort about my life. But here I am. First I would like to clear some things up. who ever you are snooping though my things...**

 **I WILL BURN YOU TO ASHES!**

 **Next this "Journal" thing is here for the Heroes Of Olympus Only (not including me) I'm doing this because If this get so bad I get killed I want this to be a witness of some sorts. To let people know what REALLY happened from the point of view of the person who experienced it.**

 **If anything happens It'll go straight to here. I'll make sure It's daily thing.**

 **Till then BYE**

 **Ps. I think i'm going insane!**

 **A/N just introduced the journal entry thing. I will try to have one in each chapter. Sorry for taking so long *hides as you throw vases at me***

 **Before I started I did not know how much one review can affect someone. Please review each one warms my heart. I accept even flames cause they're hot.**

 **Ps. Thank you** _bearah cubecars_ , _ **fantasiedreamer** , Lilac _and, ** _Archimondes,_ for reviewing last chapter.**

 **Pss. Sorry for the spelling mistakes**


	3. Keegan

**Journal entry**

 **Well hello... still don't know why i'm doing this but... here's an update on the strangeness that my life is.**

 **So not much has happened yet. Sure whenever Piper and I are in a room alone she suddenly get all cranky and shrieks her head off. Yelling stuff like,**

 **You have no worth! We were just using you! Or Get out of my sight you good to nothing piece of garbage.**

 **So yeah, what crawled up her butt and died?**

 **Anyways, other the that life is good. I mean she hasn't physically hurt me, yet.**

 **And she's same old Piper when the others around.**

 **I'm starting to think something's up.**

 **Anyways it's 2:00 time to sleep.**

 **I'll keep you posted.**

 **Till then goodbye**

 **Also if i don't write in this "thing" for a long period of time it is programmed to send help.**

 **Yes, I upgrade a book.**

 **If you're reading this, Don't judge me.**

 **My life is on the line so... blah *sticks tongue out.***

 **Yep defiantly going insane.**

 **-Leo (awesome) Valdez**

After finishing his name in "neatish" cursive. Leo dropped the journal on the floor with all the half-finished projects and machinery.

Then rolled himself into a Leo burrito with all the blankets. And fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares and visions.

* * *

Dream

" _Oh what a foolish child this one is" a sickly sweet anonymous voice said to another._

 _"This one will be easily fooled." "The proud and mighty seven will collapse!" The two faintly glowing people in the surrounding darkness announced._

 _"What do they mean by collapse?" Leo wondered aloud as he listen intently. He had nothing better to do while stuck floating around in darkness. On the edge of sleeping yet, could not reach far enough to actually fall unconscious._

 _"To fulfill the plan we will build up the betrayal and pain till the final moment. The six will dispose of the **Keegan**." (Find out meaning at the bottom.)_

 _"Were these the people that made Piper go crazy." Leo mused. Of course, Piper was his best friend. She would never hurt him in less forced._

 _"And just as he's dying in their arms. I will let go of their souls, just in time to see the betrayal in his eyes as he breaths his last breath. Knowing that they caused his pain."_

 _The voice said almost as if she had been dreaming this moment her whole life. Preparing and planing, waiting patiently for this. "Wow shes really thought this through." He thought. " Too bad it won't happen. I won't let it." He reasoned determined._

 _"Then the six, the whole camp and the gods will fall into despair. Everyone would blame the six for the **Keegan's** death. Know one would believe them if the told them other wise. That's what I like about humans. They always place blame."_

 _"That's when we will attack." The voice, that he realized was indeed female, cackled._

 _"Oh no, no no no. This can not happen." Leo screamed. Trying to fight the the darkness consuming him. "They would all die because of Me. NOOO! I refuse to let that happen. I refuse." He shrieked._

 _" Awww the poor naive demigod is here now. Do you think you can save the world again?" She said in a baby voice. And before he could even answer she continued. "Well you can't." She yelled. "Have a nice sleep, **Keegan**."_

 _Was the last thing he heard before finally reaching the darkness. And as much as he wanted to go back and yell at her that he would save them, he couldn't._

 **A/N**

 **Keegan means Small and fiery, bright flame so it's perfect for Leo. Still trying to make my chapters longer.**

 **Just to let you know I won't post another chapter till I get it least 5 more reviews. Even if its just, Good job! I appreciate it.**

 **So 5 more reviews!**

 **Ready, set, Review!**


	4. Noooo! Not Hazel Too

**Hey Hey! Thanks for all the love on my last chapter. I mean 1000 people reading my story is beyond amazing. Thank you SOO much everyone. Thank you _Nanane_ so much for all the support. You and your reviews brighten my day. Also it's been so fun PMing you. :D**

 **Also sorry to all the people who are upset that I don't post more. I plan on getting a schedule together soon but I don't know when. But please stick with me till I do. I have a lot of project that need to be finished for school. And as much as I want to sit in bed and write all day, I can't. But anyways I love all of my readers a hope that you will stick with me. Enjoy my story anyway though! Though personally I don't love the way this chapter turned out, but whatever. A few Oc's in this chapter.**

Leo shot up from his bed. His covers that were once were wrapped around his torso were now on the floor mixed with the unfinished projects and plans. And lets just say they were much cleaner and whiter before they were on the floor.

Leo must have got out of bed a little too fast, because the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Groaning and rubbing his sore bruised bum he limped over to his dresser and picked out a 'clean' white tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Which were one of the only things that didn't clash with his suspenders and tool belt. Or so Piper said. After be was no longer in his boxers he stumbled over to his 'thinking' desk where papers and new projects piled high. After digging through the mess of ideas he finally found the remote that controlled the door to his room.

He pressed the big red button in the middle and typed in the password. ******************** (superawesomefireboy!) And hobbled out the door. Into the front of the cabin and out the front door. He was going so fast that he didn't notice little Hazel in the way till he plowed her over like a freight train.

"I'm so sorry Hazel I was going so fast I didn't see you" He stammered as he leaned down to help her up.

"Let go of me" she growled as he took he hand intending to pull her up. " Don't touch me with those grimy hands"

"No! Not hazel too" He internally fretted.

It was obvious that this was not the 'real' Hazel. The REAL hazel was kind and unbelievably, sugary sweet. She would never call him names. And was the best little sister. So hearing those words out of her mouth stung.

"Hazel, you need to listen to me this is not you. Remember me, I'm your friend. Remember Sammy, he was your friend and I am his grandson, Please i'm trust worthy! Lis-"

Was all he got before he was interrupted with a fist to the face. Hazel was now on her feet, eyes glowing a deep purple. Her hands clenched into fists. Seething was the only way to describe her. When her voice came out it was not her own, but old and cracked like it was sent in parts and shoved together haphazardly.

"Leo Valdez Stop it! you think you can compare yourself to someone like Sammy. Pshh You pretend to be a hero but you'll never redeem your mother death. Oh and all those you left behind thinking they were better off without you." Hazel cruelly cooed, holding up an orb of glowing purple light. A young girl appeared in the middle she was running from an anonymous foe. Leo recognized her immediately.

Not Hazel began again

 _"Gigi Brook, the young girl you met in Pranda foster home, it was one of your least favorite foster home that wasn't abusive."_

 _"She had no friends and had been there for 3 years. She had not been adopted because of her record of running away. She was even going to leave this foster home But then you came and just happened to changed her perspective of life completely."_

 _"She became a lively, curious, and generally fun 9 year old. Then you left. She was adopted, but by a family that only wanted her for the extra bit of cash for fostering a kid. The parents were abusive and kept telling her that you would never come back and save her."_

 _"When you didn't she slowly slipped into depression and ran away with a gang group called the Fire Cobra. A known group that was recently arrested for theft. But she got away and is now on the run, she intends on finding you."_

"Funny, isn't it." Not Hazel mocked

"No No No" Leo muttered holding his head

"Why would she do this? When I left I put a note on her teddy bear. I told her not to find me, I told her I was dangerous, Why does that little bugger have a death wish?" He growled.

"Maybe you were right when you said everyone you meet suffers." Was the last thing she said before she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

 **Today I'm just going to get right to the point**

 **I do not know how exactly but this 'thing' knows about my life. 'It' holds up this orb?**

 **It can shows me my past, all the thing I wish to forget.**

 **I don't like how it drained hazel though.**

 **As soon as she was out I had to to get Frank to take her to Will. Boy did he ask a lot of questions. But I manage to make him worried enough about Hazel to go away.**

 **Right now she is getting some ambrosia so she can regain her strength.**

 **I asked her about what happened but she doesn't remember anything.**

 **I don't know who to stop the 'virus' from spreading to the other but I plan to find out.**

 **Till then, good bye.**

 **from the very confused**

 **Leo**

 **A/N tell me who you want to turn next in the** **reviews!**


	5. OPPPPPPS SORRRY!

**Hey guy's, I'm so sorry that this is not even a chapter. After so long you guys deserve a long chapter and I will give it to you... Eventually.**

 **After so long you guys deserve a long chapter and I will give it to you... Eventually.**

 **See the thing is I don't really know where to go this story. I have mixed idea and I'm just not happy with the way they're turning out.**

 **I want to thank you for sticking with me through this small problem.**

 **I will continue to publish on the other Fanfic's.**

 **I just need to reevaluate where the heck I'm going here.**

 **The next chapter may take a little while to come but when it does I'm sure it will be worth it.**

 **So as I get through this existential crisis continue to read and wait for the next chapter.**

 **SORRRY!**


End file.
